Tommy and Phil gets circumcised
by Travis 2017
Summary: Tommy and Phil gets circumcised in this story here. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy gets circumcised

* * *

This is the story when Tommy got circumcised of course. Will say penis in it because circumcision is removal of the foreskin in fact. He will be naked during it by the way in fact. He was only wearing a diaper and that was removed from him reaving his genitals for them to all see. It will be done by a Rabbi so no anesthetic will be used on him. Phil had a local put in when his was done at the hospital after his birth. Chuckie remains uncircumcised of course. That his dad never believed in stuff like that.

"Time to get it done," said Didi, "This circumcision must go on in this ceremony of course."

"Yes indeed," said Stu, "I am glad we are getting this done on him."

"I am now ready," said Rabbi, "So time to take off his diaper now of course."

"I hope it wont hurt much," said Stu, "When the foreskin is cut off his penis."

"It wont much," said the Rabbi, "I will get that area cold."

After that he got the tools ready and the Rabbi then used them and removed his foreskin from his penis. Tommy cried of course in fact. Then the Rabbi then sucked it of course. Then they put a clean diaper o him of course. They are glad that he got it done of course. Then later that night Didi is getting ready to give Tommy his bath. She took off his diaper and put him in that tub there. His penis still hurts. But felt better when the hot water got on his penis. They are glad he is now circumcised now. Meanwhile at the Deville house we see Phil as a circumcised boy.

"Yes he is circumcised," said Betty, "It was done by a doctor of course in fact."

"I can tell," said his aunt, "I am glad he got it done of course."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "As you can tell by the way his penis looks."

"He has a big penis," said his aunt, "I believe in matter of fact."

"He is a lucky boy," said Betty, "I am glad he has one that is what matters."

Next chapter we will go back when Phil got circumcised. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Phil gets circumcised

Tommy gets circumcised

* * *

This is the story when Phil gets circumcised just after his birth of course in fact. That unlike Tommy he get anesthetic as in local for him. They are just born of course as in the twins of course. His mom Betty said yes to circumcision of Phil of course in fact. They are taking him to get there to get it done right now of course in matter of fact. He is naked right now of course so they can see his genitals to get it done of course. His penis is there of course and they see it. That he will soon get snipped.

"Time to snip it off," said the doctor, "First off here is the anesthetic now in fact."

"I am glad it is being done," said the nurse, "What will become of his foreskin."

"His mom wants it," said the doctor, "So we will preserve it for her of course."

"Okay then," said the nurse, "Looks like it is time to get it snipped off."

"Yes indeed," said the doctor, "There he is now circumcised of course."

Phil didn't like it to much of course for the neddle hurt a bit of course. Then they put cream on it and put the diaper on him made for new born's of course. That is the first diaper he will ever wear of course. He is now in the nursery of course. Later they took them home from the hospital. They are now ready to wash them two of course. They know hot water will make his penis feel better. They are happy they got him snipped of course. We see them two talking right now of course by the way.

"Yes i am happy now," said Betty, "Just like you was at that age of course."

"Same here of course," said Howard, "I am glad he had it done like me."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "He is now healing i can tell."

"Yes i can tell," said Howard, "I am glad he is healing now."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "Time to wash them of course."

Next story is from Tommy's pov. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Tommy's pov

Tommy gets circumcised

* * *

This is the story when Tommy got circumcised from his point of view of course. After all he remembers it by the way in matter of fact. That the Rabbi doesn't use any anesthetic but instead gets that area cold. They are all there including his grand parents of course. That ceremony is called is called a bris by the way for it is a Jewish one of course. The rules of that religion is if the mother is Jewish so is the child. That makes Tommy Jewish by the way of course. We see them getting ready for it now. We see Tommy getting his diaper took off and no shirt on leaving him naked.

"We are now ready," said the Rabbi, "To circumcise this boy here of course."

Tommy in his young mind is saying, "What are you doing with that?"

"Yes we are ready Rabbi," said Didi, "How about you Stu of course?"

"Yes i am," said Stu, "I am sure everyone here is of course."

"Then it is time then," said the Rabbi, "Time to get it done with of course."

The Rabbi then got that area cold there and it began of course. They are all watching and they see his young genitals there. They are focusing more to his penis than to his scrotum where his testicles are in of course. They do see that of course but they are watching his penis more. The Rabbi won't even touch his scrotum. That is because circumcision is on the penis. The Rabbi then cut off his foreskin of course and Tommy cried which is normal in that case. He sucked it and put a drop of win in his mouth and put the diaper on him it was over.

"That was fun," said Stu, "I am glad he had it done."

Tommy in his mind said, "Glad that is off of me."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "Time to give him his bath."

"Yes of course," said Stu, "First one after the snip."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I am glad he is circumcised now."

I will need ideas for Phil's point of view of his circumcision. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Phil's pov

Tommy gets circumcised

* * *

This is the story when Phil gets circumcised just after birth of course. This is from Phil's point of view by the way for Tommy had his in fact. That Betty said yes to have him circumcised of course. They will use a local anesthetic on him unlike Tommy's in fact. They left him naked by the way because he will get circumcised by the way in fact. They took him to the back to get it done by the way. That he will be glad he will get that foreskin off his penis. He wants to get circumcised so he is getting what he wants.

"Time to do it," said the doctor, "He will now get circumcised by the way in fact of course."

"Yes doctor," said the nurse, "He is getting it done unlike that Finster kid of course."

Phil in his mind is saying, "Good i am getting circumcised of course."

"I remember him," said the doctor, "I wish he would have gotten it done but oh well."

"Yes indeed," said the nurse, "This boy here is lucky."

They took him in there to get it done by the way in fact. The doctor put in the local anesthetic and waited until it took effect. After that then the doctor then got the tools ready and the doctor then circumcised him of course. Then he woke up and was bit of pain left but not very bad of course. But when the doctor put a diaper on him there was no more pain there. After a day they took them two home. They will soon get their bath together. That Phil will love that bath more than Lil do to circumcision.

"This is their first bath here," said Betty, "I am sure they will love it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Howard, "Phil here most of all do to him do to the circumcision."

"You are correct i do believe," said Betty, "I will breast feed these two here in fact."

Lil in baby talk, "This is a good thing here."

Phil in baby talk, "Same here on better sense that skin was removed from my thingy."

Next chapter here will be the last one of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Last chapter

Tommy gets circumcised

* * *

This is when Chas decided to get his son Chuckie circumcised now of course. That they know if he will have any anesthetic or strap him without. They want to asked Tommy and Phil what is best to use on him of course. One is against anesthetic and one for local in fact. They want to ask Chuckie after they talk to them two boys in fact. Tommy thinks no anesthetic should be used. Phil says use a local for he had it done wen he got circumcised of course. So they will allow Chuckie himself to decide.

"Yes it is up to him," said Phil, "After all it is his penis after all so it should be up to him."

"Yes it should be," said Tommy, "I didn't have anesthetic used on me when i had it done."

"I will go with local anesthetic," said Chuckie, "Just like when Phil got is done."

"Good choice there," said Kimi, "Because it would hurt bad without in fact."

"Then local it is," said Chaz, "Let's ask the doctor to use that of course in fact."

The doctor then got the local anesthetic out with the shot of course. Chuckie was then asked to strip naked of course. He is now as naked as the day he was born of course. They can all watch it get done of course. Kimi wants to hold his hand and the doctor said yes of course she can of course. She will be glad to do that of course. Chuckie laid down there and brought his left hand for her to hold of course. The doctor then put the local anesthetic in the ting and gave it to him and then he got circumcised.

"He will heal soon," said Phil, "I am glad he got it done of course by the way."

"Yes he will," said Lil, "I am glad you had yours done after birth."

"Without would have been better," said Tommy, "Straps would have kept him down of course."

"It would have hurt more," said Chuckie, "So i am glad i had a local put in of course it hurt less."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I am glad he picked local anesthetic of course."

I hoped you liked this story here of course. Next story will have him healing of course. The end.


End file.
